


Откровения

by Alayerisse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayerisse/pseuds/Alayerisse
Summary: Когда Зверь сказал: «Отважное дитя, которое скоро погибнет в битве», почему это оказалось единственным его предсказанием будущего, тогда как остальные получили размытое описание фактов из их собственного прошлого? И почему Зверь ничего не сказал Доктору? Или все же — сказал?





	Откровения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Realizaitons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916836) by [hellostarlight20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20). 



> As I am moving some works over there, I've decided to post this translation too :)

— Я умерла? — задала вопрос Роза, стоило ему только зайти в библиотеку. Она даже не обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него, продолжая вглядываться в искусственный огонь в затейливо украшенном камине, любезно предоставленным ТАРДИС.  
— Что? — Голос Доктора не был окрашен той знакомой интонацией неверия, скептицизма, которая поднимала тон на октаву выше. Сейчас в голосе слышался шок пополам с неловким неприятием и нежеланием — нежеланием знать, верить, принимать.  
— Зверь, — пояснила Роза, не вставая с дивана в библиотеке — она не выходила из нее с самого момента возвращения в ТАРДИС. 

Хотя если уж начистоту, то сначала она приняла долгий, очень долгий и горячий душ. Приготовленная ей на двоих еда — суп и бутерброды — была сервирована на низком столике перед ней, но Роза к ней даже не притронулась. Она была не так голодна, как думала поначалу — или как хотела бы думать. 

Наконец, она обернулась через спинку дивана и встретилась с ним взглядом. Посмотрела в темные глаза, умоляющие не развивать эту тему. И проигнорировала безмолвную просьбу. Она не могла иначе. Ради ее собственного спокойствия. Положив подборок на сплетенные под ним руки, Роза неотрывно смотрела на Доктора взгляда, пытаясь одновременно разобраться в собственных мыслях.

— Роза, я понимаю, что это тревожит тебя, — начал он, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать интонациями собственной раздраженности.  
Или, возможно, страха. 

— Нет, дело не в этом. — Она выпрямилась на диване и опустила голову. — Заку Зверь сказал, что он боится командовать — и это был его нынешний страх. Джефферсону сказал, что того преследует взгляд жены. 

Во взгляде Доктора что-то проблеснуло — не прежний страх говорить о том, что Зверь (или же зверь — незачем приписывать этому созданию еще большую власть, чем оно полагало, что имеет) имел в виду, но то самое любопытство, которое обязательно сопровождало встречу с новым приключением, или созданием, или загадкой. 

— А Иде сказал, что она все еще бежит. Дэнни о чем-то врал. Тоби был девственником. — Роза отмахнулась от этого воспоминания, слегка нахмурившись. Тони был слаб и напуган, и легко поддался влиянию зверя.  
— Роза, к чему ты ведешь? — Доктор обошел диван вокруг и сел рядом с ней.  
Роза проследила за ним взглядом, но не шевельнулась. Почему-то ей совершенно не хотелось двигаться, несмотря на то, что под кожей словно бился пульс неведомой энергии. Уставшая и апатичная ко всему, встревоженная и даже испуганная, она смотрела на Доктора и словно не могла решить, чего ей сейчас больше хочется — то ли свернуться калачиком рядом с ним и никогда не покидать его — то ли убежать, убежать прямо сейчас, как можно дальше и никогда не возвращаться. 

Разве она не дала Доктору обещание буквально перед тем, как они приземлились? Разве не пообещала, что останется с ним навсегда именно перед тем, как все это случилось — это кошмарное путешествие на невозможную планету на орбите черной дыры?

— Это были те самые поверхностные мысли, да? — спросила она. — Как там ты их назвал? Тогда, когда Кассандра была в моей голове?

Она чуть шевельнулась и положила голову на спинку дивана. Ни на что большее сил не хватало, несмотря на то, что она все еще чувствовала острые уколы той энергии, проходящие по каждому ее нерву.

— Поверхностные мысли, — кивнул Доктор и выпрямился. Он побарабанил пальцами по бедру и посмотрел куда-то вдаль тем отстраненным взглядом, который сопровождал сумасшедший поток его мыслей. Как будто он тоже чувствовал под кожей искры той жарко горящей энергии. 

Через мгновение он вновь вернулся взглядом к ней, и на этот раз его глаза пылали пристальным вниманием. 

— Даже самому сильному телепату не по силам неощутимо проникнуть в чужой разум. Большинство живых существ обладает естественными барьерами, выстроенными согласно тому, как они полагают, они выглядят, или двигаются. И никто не хочет ничего отдавать просто так.  
— Понимаю, — кивнула Роза. — Это как пытаться лгать, контролируя язык тела. Но этот зверь — он ведь читал поверхностные мысли? То, что у нас постоянно на уме, да? То, что постоянно тревожит нас, и от чего мы не можем избавиться?

Доктор выдохнул, словно избавляясь от накопившегося стресса и тревоги.  
— Все верно. Он говорил только об общих вещах, о смутных фактах чьего-то прошлого. — Доктор чуть прищурился, не отрывая взгляда от Розы. — Так почему он думал, что тебе предстоит умереть?

Роза наклонила голову и внимательно вгляделась в него.  
— Это не то, чего я боюсь, Доктор. 

Он с усилием сглотнул и кивнул:  
— Нет, — ответил он на выдохе, едва слышимым шепотом. — Нет, не то, чего ты боишься.  
— Того, что я погибну в битве, боишься ты. 

Роза прочистила горло и распрямилась, принимая ту неведомую энергию. Она не хотела думать о смерти — его или ее.  
— Но я спрашиваю о другом: умерла ли я? На Игровой Станции. Когда я открыла сердце ТАРДИС и — и прилетела к тебе. 

Он побледнел, не отрывая от нее взгляда. С широко распахнутыми глазами на бледной веснушчатой коже он выглядел болезненно. Страх вновь вернулся, искажая черты его лица. 

— Я умерла, не так ли? — тихо спросила она. Кивнув, она буквально на мгновение прикрыла глаза. — Думала, что умерла: ты регенерировал, чтобы спасти мою жизнь, но на самом деле, не смог. 

Она опустила голову.  
— Я о том, что я должна была тогда сгореть, верно?

Доктор молча кивнул. Со сжатыми в кулаки пальцами, стиснутыми челюстями, подчеркивающими впалые скулы, он казался разъяренным. И испуганным. 

— Итак, проходящая через меня энергия Воронки, — продолжила она значительно более спокойным голосом. — Она должна была сжечь меня. Но ты забрал ее, как бы там это ни случилось, и в результате регенерировал. 

Он снова кивнул.  
— Таким образом, — произнесла Роза, уже уверенная в своих выводах, те слова, которые словно иголки царапали ей горло. — Если ты забрал ее всю, то, значит, она находилась в тебе. Ты использовал эту силу, чтобы вернуть меня к жизни?

Доктор замер. Если бы вопрос не был настолько важным, то это могло бы даже выглядеть комично. Он тяжело сглотнул и медленно моргнул. И еще медленнее кивнул головой. 

— Я не думал о себе, — прошептал он. — Регенерирую я или нет, не имело никакого значения.  
Взяв ее за руку, он добавил:  
— Это того стоило. 

Единственная слезинка вырвалась из-под контроля, и Роза сдалась наполняющей ее энергии.  
— Все это время ты знал — и то, за что зацепился зверь, это твой страх. Ты боялся, что я — что? Вспомню об этом? Снова умру?

Он сделал движение, и она даже не успела заметить, как это произошло — но он уже держал ее в объятиях, и это выглядело даже неловко на диване, — обнимал ее так, будто ни за что не отпустил бы. Роза чувствовала на шее его губы, и понимала, что он что-то говорит, но не разбирала слов — они тоже не отпускала его. Долгое, долгое время. 

Доктор отстранился на расстояние, едва достаточное для того, чтобы посмотреть на нее.  
— Я боялся, что ты оставишь меня. 

Роза прильнула к нему, закрывая глаза.  
— Я не оставлю тебя. Я же тебе это уже сказала, а?  
— Ты оставила, Роза. — Он сглотнул и вытер слезы с ее щек длинными прохладными пальцами, которые едва заметно дрожали. — Ты оставила меня, потому что ты умерла. И когда я забрал из тебя энергию Воронки… Ты была… Я…  
Он опустил голову, и она моргнула, стряхивая с ресниц слезинки. 

— Выходит, именно за это зацепился зверь. Это и есть твой страх. Твои поверхностные мысли. Не то, что может случиться в будущем. Этого не могло быть: он ведь знал о каждом из нас только его прошлое.  
— Я боюсь этого больше всего на свете, — неохотно сознался Доктор. — Что ты умрешь, потому что однажды я что-то сделаю не так — или привезу тебя туда, куда не следует.  
Роза вздрогнула, но не отвернулась.  
— Значит, так тому и быть. Но я не брошу путешествовать с тобой — и уж совершенно точно, не брошу помогать людям исключительно из-за страха. Я не позволю чему-то вроде этого взять надо мной контроль. 

 

Та самая энергия, которая, как ей показалось, уже вырвалась наружу, вдруг охватила ее полностью — тело кололо тысячами булавок, сотнями разрядов молний. Роза не знала, стоит ли ей сейчас принять ее — или же остерегаться. Остерегаться и бежать. 

— Расскажешь? — попросила она, и в горле пересохло. — Расскажешь, что случилось на самом деле?

И он рассказал. Доктор рассказал ей о том, как поцеловал ее и забрал энергию Воронки из ее тела. О том, как положил ее тело на решетчатый пол ТАРДИС и использовал одну крошечную искру для того, чтобы вернуть ее к жизни. О том, как его совершенно не беспокоило, что случится с ним самим — достаточно было того, что Роза жива. 

Он говорил, а она плакала, оплакивая прошлого его, которого она так сильно любила; который был настолько глубоко к ней привязан. Привязан настолько, что воскресил ее. Она не думала именно о любви, но то, насколько сильно она любила его, должно было быть очевидно. 

— Прости, — прошептала Роза. — Я не хотела, чтобы ты использовал ради меня свою регенерацию.  
— О, Роза, — он прижался губами к ее лбу. — Ты стоишь этого, моя драгоценная девочка. Ты стоишь всех моих регенераций.


End file.
